Resident Evil: The New Terror
by Ragnarok2
Summary: The Resident Evil saga continues in a new town with some familiar faces, set between Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 2. Chapter 7 added!
1. Old Problem, New Town

Resident Evil: The Chaos Ensues

Disclaimer: _I do not own any characters from Resident Evil, nor do I own much of anything._

The hallway was dark, but she liked them that way. It made it easier to sneak around unnoticed. She winced as the floor creaked below her feet. She could hear her breathing in the silence of the darkness. She looked up and saw a light down at the end of the hall. Hesitating slightly, she moved toward it. She could hear sounds coming from the room, splashing, gurgling, and the sound of footsteps. She walked more slowly, tried to breathe more quietly. She gathered her courage and moved farther toward the light.

"You're losing your skill Kelly, I heard you coming from down the hall." A voice called from inside the room.

__

Damn.

"Aw, come on Greg, seriously? Am I really getting that bad at sneaking up on you? I used to be so good at it." Kelly asked.

"Well, it also helps that I could see you coming down the hall in the mirror. But hey, I'll give you credit for trying." Greg replied, smiling. Kelly slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Did you put Jamie and Tara to bed yet?" Kelly asked as she walked toward the twins' room.

"Yeah. And I left the window open; it's hot in there, and you know how hard it is for the twins to sleep when it's hot. Maybe I'll put the fan on in our room too. You coming to bed?" Greg moved toward their bedroom.

"I'm just going to kiss the kids good night and I'll be right there." Kelly said. She went to the door to the twins' room and softly pushed the door open. She could hear shuffling coming from the open window.

__

Probably Tara trying to get a peek out the window. I'll just-

"Ow! Dammit." Kelly swore under her breath. Her foot had hit something on the ground, probably one of the Jamie's toys, and she had almost fallen, stumbling instead into the twins' bedside table. She clicked the lamp on.

Her scream pierced the night like a gunshot. She was staring down at the bed where her twins' were laying, except these were not her twins. These were horribly mangled bodies, without a trace of life in them, looking as if life had never been in them. Kelly looked down and saw what she had thought was Jamie's toy was actually Jamie's head. It stared up at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth; blood was seeping across the carpet.

"Honey, what happened?" Greg yelled as he ran into the room. He saw the shapes in the crib. "What the hell?!"

The creature that had been hiding behind the crib made its move.

***

"How many this time?" Detective Rivers asked police chief Bettis. Bettis was large, bald, and short-tempered. Unfortunately he was also in charge of the police force for Green City.

"Four. Two adults, and two children. Jesus, this is the 8th attack this week. Have we any clue as to who is attacking these people?" Bettis inquired.

"None whatsoever. All the killers apparently disappeared as soon as the murders were committed. Sounds like another Raccoon City. Probably a copycat, definitely not the real thing." The detective replied.

Bettis motioned for the detective to follow him over away from the cops inspecting the scene.

"Okay honestly Jake, what are we looking at here? The public is not going to stay calm forever. Dammit, we've got to start _doing_ something about this!" Bettis pleaded desperately.

"Rob, calm down. We've got the whole thing under control. This won't turn into another Raccoon City. These murderers will be caught and brought to justice. You just have to trust that we'll get the job done." Rivers said calmly to Bettis.

"Maybe we should get the S.T.A.R.S in on this…" Bettis began.

"No!" Rivers yelled, then lowered his voice quickly. "I mean, come on Rob. Do you really want the S.T.A.R.S involved in something like this? The public thinks S.T.A.R.S deals with only the really big cases. If they got involved, the whole city would think that there was a national emergency or something. Do you really want that on your hands? Just hold off on the S.T.A.R.S for now. We'll find the murderers before they're even needed." Rivers explained. He looked rather alarmed.

"Alright, fine. I won't call them just yet. But you better be damn sure we don't need them now, or it'll be your head on my plate when the city starts pulling me apart." Bettis snarled. He walked off to join the investigation. Rivers hung back and gave a sigh of relief.

__

We can't have those meddling S.T.A.R.S in here yet. It's too early in the developmental stages for them to be called in. Just a little longer until I hear from-

"Detective Rivers!"

"Coming, I'm coming." Rivers snapped out of his thoughts. He ran over to the cop who had called him. "What is it, you find anything?"

"Yessir."

Rivers looked down where the man was pointing. He saw the body of one of the children, but it was so badly mauled that he couldn't tell if it was human.

"Look at the bite marks here, they look human to you?" The cop asked.

"No they look like…wait a second, they DO look human! What the hell? Are we talking cannibalism here? What kind of sicko murders a family and then eats them?" Rivers asked in a voice he hoped sounded surprised.

__

These morons are too stupid to connect this with what the guys in the lab are cooking up. Since the project in Raccoon went up in smoke, we needed somewhere to continue the research. This was the closest place with an area big enough to house a facility big enough for the labs.

"Sir! We've just got news! There was another attack on the other side of town. Marks on the victims resemble those found on all previous victims." Another cop reported.

__

Looks like the tests are going well already.


	2. Don't Let Your Guard Down

A month after the "cannibalism" attacks on Green City, residents started to think it was only going to go as far as that. Of course, no one thanked Police Chief Bettis. There was no reason to believe that HE had done anything at all. It was no secret that he had failed them before. There had been a series of robberies a few years back and Bettis had never found out who had committed the crimes. As a result, the thieves got away with more than $250,000 in cash and jewels. Some of the citizens still maintained faith in his abilities, like when a little girl had gone missing with her big brother. Bettis had sent a search team out at once to find the kids and, as a result, found them in no less than an hour. But most were skeptical of him however, and even more skeptical of the new detective on the case. No one knew anything about him; it was as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. He seemed to have shown up just two days after the attacks. He then released a statement saying that the situation was under control and that life in Green City would return to normal soon enough. Some citizens took those words too lightly, and got careless.

Linda and Tom had lived in Green City for two years. They thought it was the perfect place to start a family, despite the attacks one month ago. Besides, if it had been a month with no attacks, why should there be one now? The citizens would soon find out that the attacks had not stopped after all.

"Tom, could you get the door, my arms are full of groceries." Linda said, struggling under the load of three bags of food.

Tom walked over and inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open. He walked into the kitchen and stared down at the empty dog bowl, sighing deeply. Their dog, Prince, had been missing for more than a week now, but Tom still hoped to find him. It seemed so quiet around the house without the dog barking when they got home.

"A little help please, I'm going to drop these in a second." Linda practically yelled at her husband. She had been in a bad mood for a while now, but Tom knew it had nothing to do with the dog going missing. Linda never seemed to like Prince; all she ever did was yell at him. It was probably because Tom had been sulking; wishing the dog had never run off.

"Sorry. Here, let me get those." Tom apologized. He took the bags from his wife and put them on the table. He then helped his wife unpack and put away the food. After his wife went to search the car for her cigarettes, Tom went to watch TV in the den. He heard a sound and stopped dead to listen. It sounded like a dog growling, but it was distant. Like it was down the street a little. It stopped suddenly however, and Tom decided that he was just wishing he had his dog back so much that he was imagining things. He sat down in his chair and picked up the remote but before he had so much as pushed a button, he heard it again. But this time it sounded as though it was right around the back of his house.

He got up to go out the back door to try and see what was making the noise, when he saw a shape hunched by the hedges that grew in the backyard by the fence. For a split second he thought it was Prince, but then he saw that the shape was too big. Prince was just a little dog, barely a foot tall. Tom took a step outside to shoo the dog away, suddenly in a bad mood, when it leapt at him and started barking ferociously. Tom saw, in the few seconds before it was on top of him, that it was the most hideous dog he had ever seen.

It looked like a German shepherd, but it was terrifyingly disfigured. It looked as though pieces of flesh had been torn off, revealing bone and muscle. Its head was covered in what looked like blood from the tip of its nose, to the back of its bony head. It had little patches of hair here and there, but its skin was mostly missing.

The dog leapt at Tom, knocking him to the ground, and began to tear at him. Frantically Tom tried to beat it off of him, but it was too strong; driven by a frenzy of anger and hunger. It ripped at his arms and tore at his chest, its claws clawing its way to his organs. Tom tried to yell, but found he could not breathe. The dog had started biting his head and neck, its claws still tearing his flesh away. Tom stopped fighting back after a few seconds, but the dog continued to eat the man. It finally stopped, and the only things left were some tattered clothes, bones, some skin left on his legs, and his empty eye sockets staring wide-eyed up at the sky.

"Tom? Honey?" Linda called from the kitchen. The dog's ears perked up, and it went running directly at the sound of the call. Linda screamed as her worst nightmare began to rip her flesh away.


	3. In the News Today

__

Senior Press, August 18, 1999

Police Baffled by Cannibalistic Murders

__

Green City- Residents cower in fear at the thought of being killed by the recent "Cannibal Cult" loose in Green City in the past few months. When questioned about these disturbing events, Police Chief Robert Bettis only had this to say: "We are very close to identifying these murderers and their rampage will not continue for much longer. They will suffer most grievously for the crimes committed against our magnificent community."Bettis would say nothing more. It is doubtful that the Chief will influence the search in any way, as citizens still recall the $250,000 dollar loss at the hands of robbers only two years ago. Already, there have been more than 15 attacks on civilians in earlier months, and no one has any reason to believe that it will end there.....

__

Green City Gazette, August 30, 1999

More Murders, Less Answers

__

Green City- There have been 3 more murders in the past week and a half, and police appear to be no closer to solving the case. Two more bodies were found in the vicinity of Green Heights, a large hill on the south side of town, and one more body was found in Green City Lake. Both victims are believed to be linked to the murder spree recently in Green City. Bettis gave us his comment: "These murders have nothing at all to with the so-called cannibals. That case has been closed, and these recent developments are only a copycat. He will also be punished for his inexcusable acts." However, it is believed that many citizens are losing faith in Police Chief Bettis, and are planning to oust him from office.....

__

Lakeside, September 4, 1999

Bettis Voted Out

__

Green City- Police Chief Bettis, the chief of police in Green City for more than 5 years, was voted from his position yesterday for not being worthy of his position. Many of the citizens believed that Bettis did nothing at all to stop the attacks, though he stated that the case was closed. Since his comment, there has been another murder. Green City resident Gregory Jole had this to say: "If Mr. Bettis can't get back on track and find this nutcase who's been killin' all these people, then he doesn't deserve to be where he is. He's a disgrace." The new Police Chief is a 31 year-old named Harry Lutchman. Lutchman has worked, in the past, for Umbrella Inc., well known for it's household cleaning products used worldwide. Lutchman promises to get to the bottom of the case immediately. Rumor has it that the S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) have been called into action.....

__

Lakeside, September 6, 1999

S.T.A.R.S. Called in to End Horrors

__

Green City- Police Chief Harry Lutchman has called in the help of the S.T.A.R.S. to end the "cannibalistic" attacks recently plaguing Green City. The team consists of Alicia Jade, former skydiver, Kevin Uliska, former FBI agent, Charlie Tenor, former fireman, and Matthew Hodge, former computer hacker. Lutchman is confident that the S.T.A.R.S. will be able to end the mystery once and for all and liberate Green City from the clutches of the maniacal cannibals. The S.T.A.R.S's first destination is Green heights, the site of a majority of the murders. Rumor is that several, deformed people have been seen in that vicinity recently.....


	4. A Bad Start

"Yo Burton!" The clear, brisk voice of Kevin sounded from the hallway outside Barry's office. "We're taking off!"

"When?" Barry replied sleepily. He had been resting for a few hours, preparing for his mission. His team, the Green City S.T.A.R.S, was being sent to Green Heights, where the majority of the attacks had taken place.

"As soon as I get the 'copter warmed up and get everyone's gear together." Kevin responded.

"Right. Let me know when we're ready to go. I'll get ready." Barry said.

"Yes sir!" Kevin gave a mock salute and then went in the direction of the helipad.

It had been only a month or so since the attacks on Raccoon, but Barry Burton, veteran S.T.A.R.S member, was already assigned to Green City to fight off another escaped strain of the T-Virus.

"Umbrella bastards." Barry said to himself. Umbrella was the source of all their problems. It was Umbrella who started the T-Virus research. They also were the ones who let it escape from the Spencer Mansion in Raccoon forest into Raccoon City. The virus had infected the entire city, turning the citizens into bloodthirsty zombies who had no mind of their own. They constantly went on killing sprees where they killed entire families by eating them alive. Also spawned by Umbrella research were the hunters.

The hunters were the most deadly things you could hope to face, except the Tyrant maybe. Hunters could run faster than any human, and they were incredibly resistant to conventional weaponry. It would take an entire clip from a standard-issue Beretta to take one down. Maybe a few rounds from a Remington shotgun, and one or two shots from a magnum. But that's only if you got the chance to hit it. It would leap at you and tear you apart, if you were lucky. Most of the times, an encounter with a hunter would leave you headless.

Barry still shuddered at the shriek of the hunter. It was a high-pitched nails-on-chalkboard type sound that made you shiver and made your hair stand on end. Then there were the dogs--

"Captain!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Barry looked up at Kevin.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready to go, sir."

"Thanks, I'll be right up, I just need to get my magnum."

"Yessir!" Kevin mock-saluted him again and ran off.

Barry got up and went to the tall, brown bookcase in the back of his office. He pulled out the book title _Gun Collecting for Dummies_. A mechanical click sounded, and the drawer on his desk opened up, revealing his beloved Colt Python with its .357 rounds. It was an extra security precaution, just in case some zombies made their way into the station, he didn't want one getting at his gun. The last thing they needed was a zombie running loose with a magnum.He slapped a few rounds into his gun, and headed for the waiting 'copter.

***

Alicia hurried through the hallways of the police department.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Alicia puffed as she ran to the 'copter, assuming it was still there. She was certain it had taken off without her. She didn't exactly have a knack for being on time for anything. She had even been late for her best friend's sister's wedding and had been lucky enough to run in before they said, "I do". She was reassured though, by the whirring sound of the 'copter's blades slicing the air.

"Come on Alicia, get your butt over here before we leave without you! We need to get in the air!" She heard the voice of Matt call out at her as she neared the 'copter.

"I'm here, sorry it took so long." She apologized. "I uh… got lost." She was new; she had only been a member of the Green City S.T.A.R.S for a week. She hadn't really gotten used to the station's winding corridors yet.

"Remind me to get you a map when we get back then. We can't have you lollygaging whenever we head out." Charlie yelled from the pilot's seat. "Now sit down and strap yourself in."

The 'copter lifted off and they all felt a jolt as it lurched forward toward the vicinity of Green Heights.

***

As they flew over the hilltops, they searched for a suitable place to land the 'copter. There didn't seem to be all too many, and any that looked good were surrounded by trees, and it would have been tricky for Charlie to land in the middle of them, not to mention taking off again. They had noticed some rather large shapes slinking around the rocks though, and that freaked them all out. They looked like half man, half green reptile. It had an elongated face like a snake, but it had the body of a man, a very strong man.

Kevin looked out the window, helping Charlie scope out a landing area, when something caught his attention. It looked like something square was rising out of the ground, and it was slowly turning to face the 'copter. Something flew out of it, something that looked remarkably like a bird.

"Yo, we've got something incoming over here!" Kevin said to the other S.T.A.R.S.

Barry turned to look out the window that Kevin was pointing out of. He saw what Kevin had seen, something that looked like a bird that was flying toward the 'copter.

"Charlie, lose some altitude, there's something flying at us." Barry told the pilot.

"Gotcha. Dropping a bit." Charlie responded.

The "bird" continued to fly closer and closer, until Barry saw it in clear detail.

"Holy sh-- Charlie move! Evasive maneuvers! Evasive freaking maneuvers!" Barry desperately yelled.

The "bird" he saw, was definitely not a bird at all, but some hideous mutation. It looked like a man, but the resemblance stopped at the shoulders. It definitely had a man's torso, but the legs and feet were those of a bird of prey. The head looked like a snake, but it ended in a sharp, cruel beak with serrated edges. The wings looked like something out of a fairy-tale, because they looked like they belonged to a dragon. It was tailless, but had it owned one, Barry was sure it would have had some type of weapon attached. The thing was red all over, but it was skinless, like the mutant dogs that had attacked his previous team in Raccoon Forest. It was a hideous sight to behold.

It flew straight into the 'copter, knocking the whole team silly inside, like someone had taken hold of it and shook it. The 'copter spun in circles, and Charlie wrestled to regain control of the out of control vehicle. Once he finally got it under his control, the 'copter was shaken again by the monster, and this time it snapped the tail off. The 'copter plummeted downward, and Barry prayed that they wouldn't land on sharp rocks.

***

When Kevin finally woke up, he thought he was dreaming. The 'copter was a derelict. There was no way they were going to salvage the thing, no freaking way. The blades were mangled, and one whole side of the thing was ripped off like a can of tuna being opened.

"I never liked to fly anyway. And I don't think I ever will again." Kevin said to himself. He then started to search for the other member of his team. He found Barry first. He was awake and was also searching for others. Alicia was lying unconscious in front of the 'copter, but she was alive. The same went for Charlie, who was shaking his head, trying to regain his senses. Kevin noticed, however, that Matt was nowhere near them. Barry shouted to the S.T.A.R.S and they ran over to him. He had found Matt. He was pinned to a tree by a jagged piece of the 'copter that had pierced the left side of his head and run clean through the tree. There was blood running down his face, and his eyes were open in a horrifying stare.

"No way, we did NOT just lose a member of our freaking team. No freaking way!" Charlie yelled.

But they had. They had lost Matthew. The quiet, aloof individual who always had something nice to say, if he ever spoke at all, was gone, never to be nice again. But he would not be the last of them to perish, not by a long shot.


	5. Another Member Down

"Okay team, here's where we stand. We know we were attacked by something and our 'copter has been knocked out and definitely won't be flying again. We…lost a team member to…an accident, and _accident_. I don't want any of you running around with the idea that it was anyone's fault, understand?" Barry said with a glance at everyone. All of them nodded, and Barry continued.

"We're not sure where we are, but we were headed in the direction of the mountain if I'm not mistaken. We need to continue our way there and see if we can uncover what the hell happened up there, and what that thing was that knocked us out of the air. Let's--" Barry faltered when he looked at Alicia. The girl looked as if she wasn't even listening. She was staring off into space and there was a completely blank expression on her face. The girl looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of continuing after what happened to Matt, but there wasn't any choice. He couldn't leave her there; it was too dangerous to be alone with whatever was running loose.

"Alicia, you alright?" Barry asked with concern. Alicia started and looked up at Barry and then looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, just a little shaken that's all. I never actually saw anyone dead before. It just shook me up a little that's all. I'm okay." Alicia said, her voice quavering. She looked on the verge of tears, but she had a job to do, everyone had a job to do.

"Let's go then, up that way." Barry pointed up to the summit and they started off.

***

Alicia gave a quiet sigh of relief as Barry tried to comfort her, and then started trudging after the team up the mountain towards the center of the outbreak. She didn't think he had bought her "I'm just a little shook up" routine at all, she thought Barry Burton was a smarter man than that, at least that was what Lutchman had told her.

__

Lutchman…

The moronic police chief was the reason that her cover had almost been blown right at that start. If he hadn't taken so long to tell her what the hell she was supposed to be doing with the S.T.A.R.S, she wouldn't have been late to the 'copter. She'd even stuttered when giving her excuse to the team for why she was late, and she never stuttered. Lutchman had upset her feeling of control, and they had almost paid for it. At least her mission was partly done. 

__

"Find a way to take down the 'copter, and then take out the team once you're on the ground, but do it discreetly and cover your tracks so it's not obvious who's taking out S.T.A.R.S. Umbrella wants this done as quietly as possible so we don't want anyone snooping around where they shouldn't be and exposing the B.O.W. program too early. And watch out for Burton, he's a clever one. He had his trouble with Captain Wesker on his previous team and he won't be too quick to trust the S.T.A.R.S again, especially newcomers."

That's what Lutchman had told her, with a few details following about the M-56's. The thing that had taken out the 'copter was one of them, and there would surely be more of them flying loose around the mountains. Luckily Alicia had been given a special radio-type transmitter that sent out different signals. One told them to come to you, another kept them away, and another drove them mad with rage so that they killed everything around them. The transmitter was small enough that it could be carried around in her pocket, and activated with some switches in her glove. But she didn't have anything for the hunters or zombies, unless you counted a shot to the head.

Alicia dismissed the thoughts and refocused herself on her mission. She still had the other members to take care of, but at least Matthew was out of the way. She figured she'd take out Charlie next; he was the pilot and not too good with a gun.

"Captain!" Alicia shouted to Barry. He turned and looked at her, his gaze searching for a problem.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Don't you think we should split up sir? We can search the grounds a lot faster, and take out more of the…things…that are roaming around out here and lessen the chance of anymore reaching the city. If we go separate ways then we should be able to find what we're looking for more quickly." Alicia responded, putting on her shaky voice.

"Hey, I think she's right cap. If we split up, it'll be a hell of a lot easier finding out what the hell is going on around here. Besides, we can take care of ourselves, we're S.T.A.R.S." Kevin said the last part with a grin, his voice filled with confidence.

Barry looked thoughtful for a moment and he stared at Alicia as if studying her intentions. He looked at Kevin, and finally nodded.

"Alright we'll split up, I'll look north, Kevin you can look east, Alicia go west, and Charlie you can go northeast. We'll meet back at the 'copter crash at…1800 hours. Be careful, all of you." Barry told them all, and then headed off north, directly to the summit. Kevin nodded and went to search, and Charlie put an encouraging hand on Alicia's shoulder before he too left. Alicia was left alone to set her plan into action.

***

Charlie took one last look Alicia and then headed off to his section of the mountain. From what he could tell, it was mostly forest, but he thought he could see a cave far off. He decided he'd check out the woods first and make his way to the cave, eliminating anything he saw on the way. He checked his ammo, there were fifteen rounds in his gun and he had five fully loaded clips in his pocket.

"Ninety shots, plenty." Charlie said to himself.

He walked on for what seemed like miles without seeing so much as a bird, when at last he came to what looked like a small waterfall off to his left. He took a minute to sit and rest his legs, the hike wasn't exactly easy and he'd already had a rough day. They all had. As he sat rubbing his feet, he heard a shriek. Instantly, Charlie was on his feet, gun up. He looked around for the source of the shriek. It hadn't sounded human, but it was high-pitched. But it had sounded like a war scream, like when something sights its prey and is about to give chase. He saw something stalk around an oak tree, and he was so shocked that he had to sit down, then he scolded himself for doing something so stupid and jumped up.

The thing was green, covered in scales from head to toe. Its head was elongated, and it faintly resembled a snake. Its arms were bulging with muscles, and the claws on its hands had to be almost three inches long. It was disproportional, its arms were longer than they should be, and it hunched over as it walked. It let loose another inhuman shriek and jumped in Charlie's direction. Charlie raised his gun and fired one round into the thing's stomach. It only paused to scream again.

"Charlie!" He heard a voice. It was Alicia. She must have heard the shrieks and come running.

"Alicia, help me kill it!" Charlie shouted, panic in his voice. He aimed at the thing again and fired another round, but it went wide and it only grazed its right arm.

"Alicia!" Charlie yelled desperately. Alicia was standing there looking absolutely horrified, staring at the thing with her gun pointed, but she did nothing. The creature moved towards Charlie again and swiped, slashing his right arm with its razor-sharp claws. Charlie cried out and fell to one knee, the monster poised to strike again. It raised its arm and brought it down on Charlie's chest, its claws biting deep into his flesh and ripping at his innards. Charlie screamed, but it was cut short. He fell to the ground, and the creature continued to rip him to shreds. It tore off more flesh around his stomach, revealing his ribs. It tore off his right arm, and blood flowed from the wound. The creature shrieked again as it enjoyed the brutal massacre.

***

Alicia watched as the hunter tore away more of Charlie's flesh, watching as it killed him. She waited until she was sure he was dead, then raised her gun and fired a shot into the hunter's face, bringing it down immediately. She ran over to Charlie and took the ammo out of his pocket, five clips. She smiled as she stuck the rounds into her pocket and walked away.

"One down, only three to go. You're next Kevin." She said to herself as she stalked off eastward.


	6. A Traitor in the Midst

Barry turned in the direction of the gunshots and, seconds before, a high-pitched, inhuman shriek. That could only mean one thing: someone on the team had encountered a hunter.

"Shit." He cursed and ran as fast as he could toward the sound's last location and found the body of Charlie lying on the ground, all over the ground actually. He saw something that could have been an arm, maybe a head, was that his heart? Barry forced himself to look away and focused instead on the body of the fallen beast. There didn't seem to be any wounds on it at all, except…

"What the hell?" Barry said to no one. There was a hole in the hunter's forehead, a hole that was just the size of a 9mm round.

__

Wait a minute, if the hunter killed Charlie, then who killed it_? Someone else must have been here…_

Barry inspected the ground around the bodies but didn't find anything. As he stood up thought, his head hit something small and heavy and he reached up to find out what it was. It was something hanging off a branch: an earring.

__

Alicia…

More than likely she had gotten there, following the gunshots as Barry himself had, just as Charlie had been killed by the hunter and then killed it. But Alicia wasn't that good of a shot, she could barely hit a brick wall with a sub-machine gun. So--

__

Wait a minute she wanted to split up, and she seemed rather enthusiastic about it too. Did she have something to do with this? And besides, she's the only one on the team who wore earrings…did she…? No, she wouldn't kill Charlie!

Barry stood still with his thoughts for a moment, and then something else clicked.

__

The bullet hole in the hunter's head! Charlie couldn't have done it, so Alicia must have done it after Charlie was dead…but did she let it kill him? No, that can't possibly be true…

Barry was confused, but knew that he had to keep a close eye on Alicia from now on.

***

"How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I lost one of my earrings!" Alicia raged, reprimanding herself for leaving evidence behind at the scene of Charlie's murder. She had made so sure that there were no footprints or anything else incriminating but when she stood up she had brushed her head against a branch and her clip-on must have come off; she didn't even notice. Now Barry or someone else was probably piecing together clues right now…well she'd take care of them, all of them.

Besides, she still had the rest of the team to take out; now that Matt and Charlie were gone, Kevin was next. He was the most intelligent, next to good ol' Barry, and the next likely person to be able to piece together what was going on, the guy was a former FBI agent for crying out loud. No, he had to go next. But she had to figure out how to do it. She couldn't shoot him; it'd be too much of a giveaway to leave a bullet hole behind again. She needed another method. Someone, well some_thing_ more likely, would have to do it for her.

But what should do it?

__

Of course, the M-56! First chance to see what it does against organic things, should be interesting.

She still had to find Kevin though, which shouldn't be too hard. She'd planted tracers, very small of course, on each of their vests so she'd be able to find and kill them more quickly. She found the blip that represented Kevin on her tracker, slipped it back into her front pocket, and set out for her target. In the meantime, she pressed the button in her glove that kept the B.O.W.'s away from her just so that there weren't any surprises.

She didn't have to go far in order to find Kevin; he was checking his gun while leaning against a tree. It looked like he was out of breath; he must have just had an encounter with a creature. Judging from the pissed-off look that he was giving his gun, it was either jammed or broken. Either way, he wouldn't be using it, which was perfect for her; he wouldn't be able to fight back against the M-56. Alicia signaled for the bird-monstrosity to come out of hiding and waited for the show.

***

"That was definitely not fun, zombies suck." Kevin gasped for air as he leaned against the tree; he'd just had a run in with some sort of super zombie. It wasn't the kind that stumbled around, it had run at him and tried to rake him with claws or something, and it had a red head, like blood red. Whatever it was, it had damaged his gun and Kevin had had to run like hell to get away from it. He finally climbed a tree to get away from it and the mindless creature hadn't known where he went. After it had left, Kevin had climbed down and ran as fast as he could in the other direction, not caring who or what heard him; he just wanted to get away.

"There are some seriously screwed-up things in these woods. Why can't we just nuke it?" Kevin asked no one in particular. He started to walk back in the direction that he thought the downed 'copter was in when he heard an unearthly cry. It sounded like a cross between nails on a blackboard, an opera singer gone out of control, and tires squealing on pavement. He looked around for the source of the noise, but didn't see anything. Confused, he threw his head back to stretch…and opened his eyes. What he saw almost made him crap himself.

It was that bird-thing, the one that had attacked their 'copter. Except now it looked pissed and it was headed right for him! Kevin ran as fast as he could away from it, but not fast enough. The thing's talons clawed at his back, leaving long gashes on his back at least 12 inches long. Kevin didn't cry out, but he almost collapsed form the pain, but he kept on running; he had to get away from this thing. It cried out once again and swooped down, but Kevin was ready. He jumped up at the last second and somehow managed to get on the thing's back. But it was too smart. It immediately flipped over and smashed itself, back first, into the ground with the force of 500 pounds. There was a loud crunch, and then the beast flew back upward, satisfied with its kill.

Kevin's body lay beneath where the monster had been, but it was a bit flat and there were innards oozing out in places and bones sticking out in other locations. Needless to say, another member was just destroyed by…something.

***

Alicia stood over the flat body of Kevin with a triumphant look on her face. Everyone was dead except for Barry. He'd be the hardest, but it could be done. Everyone could be defeated as long as you had the right tools, and she had some of the deadliest ones ever up her sleeve.

"Afraid there won't be anyone else reporting for duty captain, they all had…accidents." Alicia grinned an evil grin and pulled out her locator, which now only had one blip on it: Captain Burton.

"Come and get me Captain."


	7. Reunion

After finding Kevin dead, smashed flat by god knows what, Barry started to become suspicious. There were way too many people dying on what should have been an easy mop-up job. Sure Barry had expected zombies and hunters but everyone was trained well enough for all of them to be able to take care of themselves. Granted, Matt's accident was just that: an accident. But Charlie's death was too strange and now finding Kevin dead soon after…nothing made sense. And where was Alicia? She was the only one who didn't exactly seem phased by Matt's death, and she hadn't exactly come running when Charlie's gunshots had rung out. Except for the finding of the earring, Barry would have thought she'd died as well.

Sure back in Raccoon there was the fact that Bravo team had been wiped out except for Becca, but no one had had any idea what to expect out there. Barry made sure that everyone knew what they could be up against from the start, made them believe it, and told them how to approach the situation. They should have been ready for the worst.

__

There's gotta be an insider here, some thing similar to Raccoon…but it can't be Wesker, he hasn't been heard of since the Arklay Mountains incident. So who the hell…

Barry's thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high pitch screech off to his right.

__

Hunter…

Barry slowly turned to the right and walked slowly towards the source of the noise, gun raised, ready to shoot. After a few steps he heard it again, behind him this time. Confused, Barry turned about face. Nothing. Again he heard the noise, above him now. Looking up though, Barry saw nothing.

"What the hell?"

Barry looked around and heard someone…or something…crash through a bush off to his left. Turning, he was relieved, to a degree, to see Alicia running toward him. She was holding her shoulder and limping toward him.

"Alicia!" Barry yelled.

"Captain! Thank god, a hunter ambushed me and I couldn't take it on alone. I tried to find you, I looked everywhere!" Alicia panted, clearly having run far. Barry went past her to where she was pointing and raised his gun again, ready to blow the head off the bastard.

***

__

All too easy…

Barry was supposed to be a hotshot captain with brains. Scratch the brains out and you had what Alicia saw: a gullible moron. Of course her arm wasn't hurt, and her hunter impression was right on the dot. She'd practiced before the mission and knew it would be coming in handy soon. She pointed in the direction of where the supposed hunter was and Barry moved off to find it, when in fact the hunter was right behind him with a 9mm. She raised her weapon, and a gunshot rang out across the night air.

***

Barry spun on a dime and found Alicia clutching her shoulder even more in agony and crying out in pain. There was blood running down her arm and her Beretta fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Alicia!" Barry cried.

Barry looked around for the shooter with his magnum at the ready and he heard a female voice, a familiar female voice.

"Barry, you're supposed to be the smart one. 'Always watch your back' you used to tell me. Now look at you." The voice said, and then the owner of that voice stepped out into the light.

It was a slender female, curvy, dressed in a standard S.T.A.R.S. uniform. She had green eyes and a sort of cocky feel about her. She had red hair that reached just to the bottom of her head, topped off with a green beret, tilted to one side slightly, on top. She had a beretta extended out in front of her, clasped with both hands, which she was slowly lowering until it pointed to the ground.

"Jill!" Barry shouted, joyful at seeing his old friend. 

"Looks like I just saved your ass. Is…was…she one of yours?" Jill asked, motioning toward Alicia, who was laying on the ground still clutching her shoulder which had belonged to the arm that had gripped her gun. Clearly Jill hadn't been shooting to kill, only to impair. Questioning was in order, major questioning.

"Alicia, I want to know why you just tried to kill me. I want to know what's going on and I want to know how so much of our team has died today, and I want to know now." Barry demanded in a stern, all-business voice.

"I can't tell you anything." Alicia cried.

"Alicia, I need to know what is going on, or I'm going to leave you here to die and get eaten by whatever's out there…what is this?" Barry asked, reaching for a small pack on Alicia waist. He picked it up and opened it, revealing what looked like a radio and a small radar.

"Let me take a look." Jill requested and Barry handed the device to the young female. Jill looked the device over a few times before letting loose a small 'ha' of success.

"It looks like something that broadcasts several different signals to different receivers. The radar is to track where those receivers are so the operator can send the signal to whatever receiver is closest. I used to use these on the extremely rare occasions when I'd use a partner, or more than one partner, in my…previous occupation." Jill explained, with a grin as she finished. Then, remembering the circumstance, her expression grew more grim as she stared down at the owner of the device, now slowly rising to her feet.

"Bitch! You ruined everything! My mission was almost completed, and you shattered any chance of it ever being so! One more second and Captain dumbass here would've been fried and I'd have been getting out of this hellhole! But no, you have to come in here, guns blazing, and save the day! Well congratulations!" Alicia shrieked.

"Don't you dare try to play the victim here Alicia! You know damn well that there is no reason to be shooting off your teammates in the middle of a hostile environment!" Barry yelled back.

"You don't know what Lutchman's capable of! He's got connections with Umbrella-" Alicia cried, but Jill interrupted.

"Umbrella? Those bastards never quit do they? I thought they'd have learned their lesson after the Arklay Mountains incident. I guess those researchers have found more interesting things to terrorize the country with." Jill fumed. Bary decided to turn the attention back to Alicia before Jill lost her temper.

"How's Lutchman connected to Umbrella and how's he threatening you?" Barry asked.

"Unless I got rid of all of you before you got to the summit, I was going to be tested upon with some new virus that some guy named Birkin came up with, the G-Virus I think, and become his new guinea pig. The last thing I wanted was to become a lab rat for a bunch of assholes. I had to do it Barry, I was so scared…" Alicia actually broke down and cried after she said this.

Barry however was not so easily persuaded. He'd been the victim of treachery once before at the hands of his trusted team captain, Albert Wesker. Wesker'd led them all to the Arklay Mountains where they'd found a mansion infested with zombies and other unsavory sorts. Wesker wanted Barry's help to get rid of anything incriminating to Umbrella, and had threatened Barry's family to convince him to do so. Barry had believed Wesker and had helped him until Wesker had tried to kill Jill. It was discovered then that Wesker's threat had been an empty one.

"Barry please, you have to believe me. I know I've killed them all, Matt, Charlie, and Kevin, but I was forced to. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't followed through with his orders. I'd probably be dead, or worse. I just want to make things right now, please let me help you." Alicia stammered, pulling herself together. Jill knelt down to look Alicia straight in the eye.

"You mentioned the summit before. If you can tell us what's up there, then we'll help you. If it's a threat then of course we'll get rid of that first, but then we'll do whatever we can to help you out of your situation. But you have to give me your word that you won't betray us." Jill held out her hand and Alicia, after hesitating slightly, grasped it firmly with her good arm. Jill pulled her to her feet and Alicia prepared to tell the pair everything she knew.


End file.
